herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkamena Diane Pie, more commonly known as Pinkie Pie is one of the seven main protagonists of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a pink Earth pony who is often seen hanging out at Sugarcube Corner, whether assisting Mr. and Mrs. Cake at work or babysitting their babies, or holding parties for the various ponies of Ponyville. She writes and performs many songs, and has a toothless pet baby alligator named Gummy. She represents the element of laughter. She is voiced by Janyse Jaud in Generation 3, and by Andrea Libman in Friendship is Magic, who also voices Fluttershy, Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon, Cylindria, Maya the Bee, Lemon Meringue and Madeline. her singing voice in Friendship is Magic is done by Shannon Chan-Kent who also voiced Silver Spoon. History Pinkie Pie was raised on a rock farm with her two sisters and her parents. Her family's coats and manes are Earth-colored, muted browns and grays. When Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom clears the clouds and paints a rainbow across the sky, the shock wave frizzles Pinkie Pie's hair, giving it its distinctive curl. Subsequently, Pinkie Pie experiences magnificent joy and smiles. She then decides to dedicate her life to making people happy and throwing parties. When she invites her family to their first party ever, her mother calls her Pinkamena Diane Pie. Pinkie Pie now has a creepypasta named Pinkamena Diane Pie. Powers and Abilities Pony Physiology: Pinkie Pie is an Earth Pony who lives in Ponyville. * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Hearing * Enhanced Leap * Enhanced Smell Party Inducement: Pinkie Pie is first introduced as a talented party-thrower. Singer & Dancer: Pinkie frequently sings songs of her own writing, but the other ponies' reactions are not always favorable. Her friends react skeptically when she begins singing, and her audience reacts very negatively to her song-and-dance routine. But at the same time, some of her songs are received extremely positively by her friends and everyone else alike. Expert Music Player: Pinkie Pie can play numerous musical instruments all at the same time. Expert Baker: Pinkie Pie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery in Ponyville. The shop is run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who also let the residence above the shop to Pinkie. Expert Ice-Skater: Pinkie Pie is an exceptional ice skater, stating that she's been skating since she was "an itty-bitty liddle-widdle twinkie-Pinkie". Cartoon Physics: While more a cartoon gag than an actual skill, Pinkie Pie is very apt at appearing right next to her target. *'4th Wall Awareness': On occasion, she is aware that she's in a cartoon, meaning she can perform feats that breaks the 4th wall thanks to her power, much like Discord does. For example, she can stop a circular fade out by simply placing her hooves around it. *'Enhanced Speed': Pinkie can evenly match Rainbow Dash's flying speed. *'Teleportation': When Pinkie keeps Twilight to her word, she pops out of a basket of sponges, a basket of apples, and even from the reflection-side of a mirror every time Twilight is about to slip up on her promise. Pinkie Sense: Pinkie Pie has a strange ability to predict the future through various twitches and involuntary motions made by her body. *'Twitchy Tail': When stuff's gonna start falling. *'Ears Flopping': Starting a bath for someone. *'Itchy Back': Pinkie's lucky day. *'Pinchy Knee': Something scary's about to happen. *'Achy Shoulder': There's an alligator in the tub. *'Ear Flop, Knee Twitch, Eye Flutter': The sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow. *'Ear Flop, Eye Flutter, Knee Twitch': Look out for opening doors. *'Itchy Nose': A swarm of bees. *'Shudders': It's a doozy. Something that someone never expect to happen is gonna happen. Enhanced Memory: Pinkie is shown to have an Eidetic memory. It's stated that Pinkie Pie has a very strong memory, enough to "remember everything about everypony in Ponyville" according to Matilda. Well Organized: In Party Pooped, it's shown that Pinkie Pie has a secret room under the Cake's family bakery, Sugarcube Corner, filled with information on each party she's done and everypony's likes and dislikes and allergies. Rainbow Dash jokingly claimed that Pinkie may be even more organized than Twilight Sparkle. Laughter Embodiment: Pinkie Pie possess the element of laughter. Trivia * Her G1 Self makes a cameo in the first Transformers Movie. She appears as a Stuffed toy held by a little girl who thought that Ironhide was the Tooth Fairy. External links *Pinkie Pie in Christmas Specials Wiki Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Adventurers Category:Successful Category:Animals Category:Mischievous Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tricksters Category:Self-Aware Category:Animal Kindness Category:Martyr Category:Siblings Category:Transformed Category:MAD Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Selfless Category:Determinators Category:Stalkers Category:The Messiah Category:Reality Warper Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Artistic Category:War Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Toyline Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Optimists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Pet owners Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Inept Category:Pure Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Protectors Category:Big Good Category:Famous Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Elementals Category:Speedsters Category:Teleporters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Ingenue Category:Pacifists Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Honest Category:Athletic Category:Comic Relief Category:Female Category:Bully Slayers Category:Independent Category:Forgivers Category:Genius Category:Dimwits Category:Paranoid Category:Wise Category:Role Models Category:Honorable Category:Harmonizers